galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Miracle Ships and Support Units (D30)
During the time before and during the Second Cylon War both the Colonials and the Cylons have numerous ships for variety of uses. From the large and powerful Battlestars to the small escort ships, and to the various types of support ships to keep the Colonial Fleet in shape. There is also the variety of different civilian ships transporting passengers, supplies, food, and other such stuff around the Colonies. The following ships listed here are only ships mentioned in the story of Lucky Miracle, therefore does not represent all of the ships produced by either side. The Twelve Colonies of Kobol The Colonies favour large Battlestar combat ships which sport heavy anti-ship weapons, and missile launchers along with the ability to carry numerous fighters and support craft. They also sport a few Gunstar Seris of ships which are the main escorts of the large Battlestars. The Colonial Military also sports numerous auxiliary ships to keep its Fleet in top shape. The majority of these support ships are armed and some even carry fighters or support craft when needed. Meanwhile the Colonial Civilian Ships come from every walk of life imaginable and do everything in the colonies from passenger transport to carrying frieght. Everywhere in the Colonies you can find numerous passenger ships, transport, and frieghters making their way around. The Civilian Fleet also sports numerous auxiliary ships of their own, mostly mining and refinery ships. These ships are often used in conjuntion with military ships for not only defense but in support as well. Battlestars *Jupiter Class Battlestar *Saturn Class Battlestar *Mars Class Battlestar *''Mercury Class Battlestar *''Orion ''Class Escort Battlestar Gunstars *''Tiger ''Class Gunstar *''Loki ''Class Gunstar *''Berserker ''Class Gunstar Escorts *''Defender ''Class Sloop *''Charger ''Class Escort Sloop Military Auxiliary Support Ships *''Mucliber ''Class Factory Ship *''Berzerk ''Class Support Ship *''Cyclops ''Class Military Freighter *''Lupa ''Class Military Freighter *''Nideon Class Fleet Supply Ship *''Kingman'' Class Marine Barracks Ship *''Kodiak Class Marine Light Assault Ship *''Mercy ''Class Hospital Ship *''Asclepius Class Mobile Hospital Ship *''Medicstar Class Medical Ship Civilian Auxiliary Support Ships *''Lemnos Class Factory Ship *''Marilyn Class Mobile Yard *''MedicStar Class Medical Ship *''Flattop'' Class Repair and Salvage Ship *''Majestic'' Class Mining Vessel *''Nideon'' Class Fleet Supply Ship *''Hatai Kun'' Class Tylium Refinery Ship *''Firedrake'' Class Tylium Tanker Ship *''Orion'' Class Mineral Refinery Ship *''Explorer'' Class Civilian Research Ship *''Thine'' Class Electronics Ship *''Argo'' Class Agricultural Ship Civilian Passenger Liners *''Courier'' Class Passenger Liner *''Cloud Series Passenger Liners *''Consular ''Class Passenger Liner *''Sapphire Class Passenger Liner *''Princess'' Class Space Cruise Liner *''Luxury Star Class Passenger Ship *''Aquilon ''Class Large Passenger Liner Civilian Transports *''Charybdis Class Civilian Transport *''Deimos'' Class Civilian Transport *''Kodiak'' Class Transport *''Firefly'' Class Light Transport *''Convoy'' Class Medium Transport *''Electra'' Class Heavy Cargo Transport *''Stellar'' Class Heavy Transport *''Defender'' Class Light Transport (Converted Military Ship) Civilian Freighters *''Colonial Movers'' Series Bulk Freighters *''Hollandia'' Class Freighter *''Saturn IV'' Class Freighter *''Bedford'' Class Bulk Cargo Freighter *''Titan'' Class Heavy Freighter Other Civilian Ships *''Cache'' Class Sewage and Recycling Ship *''Astoria'' Class Cold Storage Ship *''Corsica'' Class Casino Ship Cylon Collective Unlike their Colonial counterparts the Cylon Fleet sports less classes of warships and mainly focuses much of their military on the Hel ''Class Basestar which is their primary warship of choice. However the Cylons still sport several other combat ships including the slightly smaller ''Nova ''Class Basestar, and the ''Banshee ''Class Escort Ship. Even then the Cylons don't rely heavily on anti-ship guns but on anti-ship missile launchers making their ships primarily carriers. Only the small ''Banshee ''Class sport anti-ship guns and they are not as heavy as the guns on the Colonial Battlestars. Also the Cylons don't really sport a real Civilian Fleet, but sport several ship designs to support its fleet including the ''Hades ''Class Resurrection Ship, and the ''Gaia ''Class Freighter. These ships are only to support its fleet and not honestly a real civilian fleet. Basestars *''Hel Class Basestar *''Nova'' Class Basestar *''Gemini Class Basestar Escorts *''Banshee Class Escort Ship *''Spectre Class Heavy Escort Support Ships *''Hades ''Class Resurrection Ship *''Gaia ''Class Freighter *''Volcanus ''Class Mining Ship *''Deacon ''Class Mineral Transport Ship New United Nations Government/New United Nations Spacy Called the Thirteenth Tribe by the Colonials, the New United Nations Government is the central authority of Earth, its Colonies, and the numerous Colony Fleets. The New United Nations (NUN) has numerous colony fleets spread across the galaxy trying to find a new home along several colonies already settled. Only recently has the NUN changed is colonization policy with much of the various colony fleets and colonies now sporting their central government with all of them linked together in a loose alliance under the NUN Flag. The main military force of the New United Nations is the New United Nations Spacy (NUNS) which protects the various deployed colony fleets, and colonies. With the recent change of colonization policy each colony fleet and colony sports its own NUNS Defense Force which answers to the civilian leaders of the colony. The NUNS sports ships and equipment that is vastly superior over to their Colonial or Cylon Counterparts and are equipped with particle beam and missile weapons. The NUNS follows a different thinking then the Colonial Fleet and has the carrier or battlefortress as the center of every fleet instead of a Battlestar or Basestar. Carriers *''ARMD-II ''Class Carrier *''Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier *''Uraga'' Class Stealth Battle Carrier *''Dulfim'' Class Stealth Aircraft Carrier Battlefortress *''Macross'' Class Battlefortress *''Global'' Class Battlefortress *''Megalord'' Class Battlefortress *''New Macross'' Class Battle Carrier Escort Ships *Northampton Class Stealth Frigate *''Majestic'' Class Stealth Cruiser *''Deneb'' Class Battleship *''Oberth-II'' Class Destroyer Colony Ships *Megaroad Class Long-Range Colony Ship *''New Macross'' Class Super Long-Range Colony Ship *Dwarf Star Class Light Long-Range Colony Ship Colony Support Ships *''Einstein'' Class Research Experimental Ship *''Budoukan'' Class Concert Ship *''Hollywood'' Class Amusement Ship *''Mark Twain'' VII Class Resort Ship *''Sunnyflower'' Class Agricultural Ship *''Pick-Axe'' Class Mining Ship *''Riviera'' Resort Class Ship *''Three Star'' Class Factory Ship *''West Point'' Class Macro-Training Base Ship *Vulcan Class Long-Range Factory Ship *''Provider'' Class Colony Support Ship *''Prospector'' Class Long-Range Mining Vessel *''Nobel ''Class Long-Range Research Vessel Category:Ship Classes Category:Lists Category:Macross Category:Crossover